The present invention relates in general to ornamentation, and, more particularly, to a method of preparing works of art using wax.
There are a variety of methods for preparing original works of art, many of which have been the subjects of patents. Examples of such methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,815,589, 2,065,266, 2,811,800, 3,772,421 and 3,799,819.
Presented herein is a unique art form wherein the "paint" is wax and the "brush" is a hand-held tool which is warmed sufficiently to melt wax.